


Lessons

by Anyeong



Category: One Piece
Genre: AcexLuffy, F/M, Female Luffy, Romance, Teacher-Student, genderbender, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeong/pseuds/Anyeong
Summary: HS AU. Fem! Luffy. Where Luffy's sworn brother is also her teacher.





	Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own OP.

Note: I don't know about Japan, but as far as this story is concerned Student Teachers are in their 3rd or 4th year of university.

xxx

**Lesson 1: Taste**

xxx

"This will be the last session." Ace says, closing the book, effectively waking her half-asleep state. "I won't be tutoring you anymore."

"Eh?" She turns her head abruptly that they are only an inch apart. Luffy frowns. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Er... I sleep too much?"

"Other than that."

"..."

"..."

"Teacher students in your school aren't allowed to have other work."

"..."

"..."

She beams. "You're teaching at  _my_  school?"

He grins in response and she raises her arms to wrap it around him. He doesn't react for a moment, before reluctantly patting her small back... right after shifting positions so she doesn't feel that little bulge.

A lot of women have done much more intimate things with him, rousing a much less reaction.

 _Ah_ , he thinks,  _she really has no idea what she does to me, huh?_

xxx

"Isn't our new teacher, like, really good-looking?"

Luffy turns her head to look at Nami, who is then whispering to Koala, gesturing at the new student teacher writing his name on the board. Luffy frowns a little at the way her friends look at him, though she just thinks it's probably because Ace-aniki is a very respectable guy. He shouldn't be looked at like that.

She watches as he turns to look at the class again, friendly smile on his face, and the class returns it eagerly. Luffy does, too, but she is always glad to see Ace.

It is a bit lonely that he won't be tutoring her anymore, but she is glad she still gets to see her sworn brother.

It'll be a challenge to stop herself from calling him 'Aniki' though. Sensei seems  _weird._

He  _did_ warn her not to be so obvious of their acquaintance though.  _"Do you want me to lose this job?"_ He had asked, just before they parted ways the week prior. The very thought made Luffy gasp out in aghast, even when she has no idea why he'd lose his job in the first place. So she doesn't greet him when they are at school, which really isn't difficult, as mere eye contact is almost always fine with them.

"I can almost see his muscles." Koala whispers breaking her reverie. Luffy agrees (tho she has touched him, multiple times, and she likes it very much). Anything he wears seems to small for him, which is a bit unfair since she distinctly remembers him scolding  _her_  for wearing fitted clothing.

At the thought her head looks down to check her uniform. The correct length, she muses. It would've been sooo annoying if he nags her  _here,_ too.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace." "Ace-sensei will do." he says with a smile, putting out the book they're going to use.

It takes Luffy precisely 10 long minutes before she falls asleep.

xxx

"Class dismissed."

Luffy's head shoots up, eyes meeting Ace's and she flinches. Still she gets a congratulatory pat on the back from Nami. "Amazing, Luffy. You didn't fall asleep as soon as he started!"

"I guess Luffy-san isn't immune to this teacher's charms." Koala adds with a smile. She just stares at them, puzzled. After being taught by him for years, she has slowly managed to lengthen her attention span, at least when it's him teaching. She used to fall asleep the first sentence.

"Tsk. He's just a bit decent." It is Zoro, this time, and looks at him. Silence ensues for a moment before he faces her. "What do you think?"

"Of?"

Zoro tilts his head a bit to the front of the class, where Ace is organizing his stuff.

Luffy shrugs in the end though, not really knowing what to say about someone you've known your whole life.

"Luffy- _chan~"_  Sanji walks in front of Zoro, blocking him, holding her hand. "Perhaps it's time for us to go?"

"Oh right! Let's go!" Nami says, standing up, and Koala, and Sanji follows. "The movie will start soon."

Zoro stops his track though and turns to Luffy. He's looking at her at that familiar way Ace always seems to do. "Be sure to come, yeah? I have something to tell you."

Luffy stands up though instinctively turns to look at Ace, who is staring at her. She feels a jolt of pleasure at the intensity of his stare, though she is used to it by now, unaware of its meaning.

 _'What?'_  She mouths, and he points his finger down, signalling for her to stay.

And she does so without question.

xxx

Ace watches as the students file out the class one after another, eyes soon fixed on to his youngest student. "Luffy, we have to talk." He says, almost at the volume of whispers, but Luffy has sharp hearing and he has called her before with much lower volumes.

She blinks and then motions for her  _friends_  to go ahead without her. "I'll just talk with anik-I mean sensei-for a bit."

Her 'friends'.

Boys.

Boys who obviously  _like_  her as a woman.

He watches as she walks to him with that usual grin of hers, and while it usually makes him grin back, he only frowns. "You do know I'm not your brother." He says, mentally frowning at how often he tends to remind her.

"But you're always Aniki to me." She says. "Well, sensei at school." Then her nose wrinkles in distaste. "Sounds weird though."

He sighs.

When he was in High school, he was hired by the girl's grandfather - the famous General Garp - to tutor his obnoxious granddaughter. He has apparently made an impression with an essay he submitted to a national contest and the old man 'liked his spunk' and thought that maybe he can handle his 'cute but monstrous head-ache-causer of a granddaughter'.

He has also known Luffy since she was a toddler, and somehow became one of the people she actually  _listens_  to (to a degree), but that's beside the point.

At the time, he has felt uncomfortable with a girl only 5 years his junior calling him 'teacher' when she has called him brother for years prior, but he regrets it now.

He'd rather be called teacher than brother, after all.

"Ace-aniki."

"Call me sensei." He says, combing his hair back. "Even when we're alone now."

She stares at him and slowly nods, probably misunderstanding it as him placing a line somewhere. "I do not you calling me brother."

"But you were the one who-" "And we  _swore_."

He recalls how she forcefully made him swear to be her sworn brother, when she found her she has to have  _parents_  to get siblings.

"I take it back." He says, walking around the desk and then towering over her. "There's much I should still teach you, after all."

Honestly, it was so annoying. He had planned to wait until she is at least eighteen (he had fantasized about a cute forbidden-but-platonic romance with her, with all the flowery atmosphere surrounding them, secret holding hands and chaste kisses, a build up to the next step of the relationship when she reaches eighteen). He even took on this job as student teacher at her school, but seeing her surrounded by all those horny bastards is enough to put him on edge.

He has always known Luffy was attractive, but it has been a  _week_  since class started and she already has leering eyes on her.

With an annoyed grunt, Ace walks around the desk so he towers over her. He places a hand at its end, partly trapping her inside. He looks at her with his intense eyes, leaning down a little, though somehow the room temperature feels even higher.

"Today I will start tutoring you again."

"Eh? But you said -"

"Not of school. But something much more... practical." He says, leaning down and he can feel her breath on him. It is enough to send a little jolt of pleasure straight to his manhood. "Lesson 1:Taste."

He does not give her time to voice out her question when he slams his lips on hers, licking her plump lips. Her eyes widens and her shoulders rise in surprise.

Her mouth remains closed as he continuously licks it, so he parts midway. "What do you think we're trying to taste here?" He asks and she looks at him with a mix of confusion and desire. "Open your mouth." He commands, and she does so.

Even the sight alone made him harder; the fact that she listens to him like this is pretty much pushing him on the edge.

One of his hands found its way behind her neck and he dives down, things time his tongue with unhindered access. She almost gasps. Her hands found its way on his shoulder.

Luffy knows, although only by virtue of the little common sense she has, that at least a part of her should be  _trying_  to stop this. However, Luffy has always worked with her instincts.

This feels good and something that has just been bound to happen.

She does not even attempt to push him away. Instead, her arms wraps around his neck, pulling him even closer.

It seems as though Ace knew it and his tongue traveled even deeper, and he explores every inch of her mouth, as if it is the most delicious delicacy he has tasted. Luffy feels herself moan, though her head is too muddled to register the sound.

Ace tastes every wall of her mouth, he can feel the vibration of her moans which only makes him push her flush against him. Luffy has always had good instincts, and she knows what to do -what to  _taste_ \- in this situation, and soon her tongue is fighting for territory with his.

He lifts her up the desk and places himself between her legs and only their clothing separates their most erogenous zones. He could feel the heat pooling in his pants and he grinds against her in response to the itch, even when in the back of his mind it will only make it worse.

Ace is in bliss. He didn't think he'd make a pass at Luffy when she's still so young, but he realizes he has been naive.

His hand travels from her cheek down her collarbone, stopping right above her breast, finger teasingly pressing on her clothed nipple. She moans in response and he deepens the kiss, loving the taste of her.

His hand slides down to her lower back and he guides her so she bends back a little, so that it is her breast that is at level with his mouth. He licks her clothed chest, his saliva easily revealing the frilly brashiere underneath the thin white cloth of uniform.

He does the same to the other breast, though he squeezes it slightly with his mouth and pinched the other one with his free hand.

"U- _uhn...A-Aniki..."_

"Sensei." He corrects, biting her nipple to make his point. She squeaked.

"S-Sensei."

He parts from her and kisses her cheek, then the underneath of her chin, until it reaches the side of her neck. He sucks on the sensitive skin with just enough roughness to leave a mark.

He then heaves out a deep breath, letting her go catch her own, and steps back to gather himself. "You are not allowed to do this with anyone else, do you understand?"

She stares at him, slightly puzzled, before nodding. He grins, though a bit pained thanks to the painful bulge in his pants.

"Class dismissed." He says, making her blink, then he takes a step closer to her again to place one chaste kiss on her lips. He hovers over her left ear. "Lesson two will happen later, so cancel your plans tonight."

"...where?" She asks, a bit dazed.

"At my place."

* * *

END OF LESSON 1!

Review please!


End file.
